


Dick Pics

by DaisyChainz



Series: Crackfics [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Dick Pics, Dick pics gone astray, Humor, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, the knights of ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: The KoR make a request for dick pics. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren
Series: Crackfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393291
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	Dick Pics

For once, Kylo didn't ignore his message when the notification went off. 

/Vicrul Ren, Knight of Ren/: send us a dick pic 

/Kylo Ren, Master of Knights of Ren/: ???? 

/Vicrul Ren, Knight of Ren/: it's for science. Different angles, plz. Make it good 

Kylo sighed. He was already in his quarters, heavy armor off. He looked at his lap for a moment, then stood and disappeared into his bedroom. 

Some time later, he re-emerged looking relaxed and freshly washed. He set his datapad on the table, and never gave it another thought. 

*** ** 

Kylo invited himself onto the bridge the next day. He was Co-commander after all, but with no business in mind. He just felt like annoying Hux. Much to his disappointment, Hux was nowhere in sight. He turned to leave, but stopped as he saw several of his Knights approaching. He encouraged them to hang about the bridge as well, knowing how much it got under Hux's skin. 

"Master." Came Vicrul's disapproving voice. "You let us down last night." 

"What were you doing with them, anyway?" 

"It's an ongoing project." Ushar piped up, enthusiastically. Out of the corner of his eye, Kylo saw Mitaka turn his head towards them. 

"Well. Did you even look at them? I hardly think I let you down. You even got action shots." 

"Master, we never got any pictures." They all looked to where Kuruk was standing, slightly behind. 

"What do you mean? I sent them, direct to you, Vicrul. Perhaps you checked the wrong datapad." 

"We checked them All." Insisted Ushar. 

"Then where . . ." 

All heads turned as Hux entered the bridge. He looked relaxed and freshly washed. 

"I guess we'll never know." Vicrul quipped.


End file.
